OwlFeathers Part II
by treadingfire
Summary: Mina has managed to evade the false King, but consequences have begun to pile up. Fortunately, she is no longer alone. Now aided by her friend and ex-guard Rhys Farrowslake, she will embark on a journey to end the dark magic that plagues her and gives King Daroth the power to conquer at will. Will she be able to? She must, as the fate of the four kingdoms will soon depend on it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome back!  
_ _So I thought to start things off with a future-flash that will make sense near the end of the story. Just to set the mood you know.  
_ _Also, for the second half, I thought to try writing the chapters in both Mina and Rhys's point of view. Hopefully it goes well._**

 ** _Anyway, enjoy! Thank you for reading!_**

* * *

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE**

There comes a time when choices must be made. Some choices are hard to make while others come naturally. Some take deliberation and thought, others an instantaneous reaction. One thing is for certain, however: all choices have consequences.

I must now face mine.

The dull thud of my knees echoes throughout the room as they hit the black-and-white checkered marble floor.

I clutch one hand to my stomach and hold myself up with the other. Blood pools between my fingers and drips onto the marble floor in time with the pulsing in my ears. The pain is nearly unbearable. Everything feels so wrong.

Everything.

The room spins as vertigo hits. This is it.

This is the pivotal moment that all my decisions have brought me to. This is the moment when fate takes control and lays out the future.

I can do nothing but stare at the worn boots only feet away and then up to the white-knuckled hand clutching the gilded knife while I wait for the magic to take hold. Slowly, my gaze rises until I'm looking into eyes so familiar, they almost seem my own. Our eyes lock and I have no regrets.

It has all come down to this. The choice I have made might ruin everything...

…but I know beyond a doubt I have made the right one.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I was going to post this Friday but I couldn't wait. Its just sitting on my dash patiently waiting to be read. So here you go! A few days early!_**

 ** _This chapter was so much fun to write. Hope you all enjoy. Also, again, for those who want to read the second half but not read the first/or want a reminder of all that has happened, the very last chapter of the first has a plot summary to get you caught up/refreshed!_**

* * *

.

 **RHYS**

The morning dawns bright and clear. My mind shifts through a mental checklist for the rest of our journey to Ardenelle as I toss about in my guard-issued blanket, unwilling to give up the warmth just yet even if my mind is racing already. I turn, expecting to find Mina fast asleep, probably wrapped up in those owl feathers, but only find an empty bedroll in her place. Panic seizes me.

 _Oh Gods!_ I sit up, glancing about wildly.

Of all the times to disappear...

Then my eyes find her.

The damn woman is brushing down the horse.

"Good morning!" she calls out. I give a half-hearted wave, my mind still fogged by a mixture of alarm and my body of stiff muscles.

It takes a few moments, but eventually I manage to pull myself from the ground. I clean up our small camp before leaning against the cave wall near the entrance to eat a bit of dried fruit from our pack. I cannot help but to chuckle to myself as I watch her.

Mina mumbles to herself as she still brushes the horse, her lips moving softly. I wonder what she is thinking of. The journey ahead? Dresses and other girlish trivialities? Women are so hard to pin down. One moment they embody weakness, the next they are storming the battlefront. Mina seems to be both the extremes at once. She reaches down and brushes a bit of dirt from the knee of her trousers before walking to the other side of Nightshade.

As I watch, I have to admit the boys clothes look good on her form, but I will never tell her that. She would most likely slap me I'm certain. Still...the trousers suit her well.

I can't help but to notice the purple smudges under her eyes and the slump to her shoulders. She won't say it, but I know she's exhausted. The cells aren't exactly a haven of comfort and she was there for nearly two whole days.

She looks up with those storm grey eyes and that surge of guilt floods through my veins as I remember that her stay in the castle dungeons were my doing. In fact, if I look at the whole situation with honesty, Siranthen getting his shoulder cut open is my fault too.

And then there was _him_.

My thoughts turn inward as I replay the conversation I had had with that man. It had been a while after I had talked to that sullen Lord Rane fellow about her whereabouts. Mina needed to be caught, that was for certain. They wouldn't turn a blind eye until she was. The plan had been to get her arrested and then rescue her a few hours later. I had not known the false king Daroth would want to torment her before incarcerating her.

Once I had told Rane where to find her, I thought that the end of it and then had checked the prison records constantly, but Mina never appeared.

I understood why when I heard wind of the rumors.

It had all been confirmed to me when I was summoned once more by Lord Rane to meet with King Daroth the next day. When I arrived in his chambers, he sat in a chair, his fingers steepled. I couldn't help but to look past him at a broken window so out of place in such an ornate and clean chamber.

I had watched with a mix of horror and trepidation as a glint shone in Daroth's eyes. A possessive, hungry glint that portrayed merriment at the chance of a deadly hunt. I could only imagine what Mina must have had to deal with under the control of this man and his gaze: charismatic bastard at first, but a hawk through and through.

 _"So you are the soldier who gave us the information on my beloved?"_

 _"Yes, sir"_

 _"I thank you for that. Unfortunately, Princess Namina is not in her right mind. Last night, the princess had a most unfortunate episode and your Prince nearly died. So I've taken the liberty of having her kept in the cells until our departure. This whole debacle has ruined the peace treaty for the time being."_ he had waved his hand around as if discussing ill weather and not the declining relationship between two nearly warring countries.

I had gritted my teeth at that point. _"I'm sorry, King Daroth, but what does that have to do with me?"_

 _"Ah yes. I digress. What I need from you now is to accompany me to see her. She could use a familiar face during this time. It might help bring her to her senses."_ The words were almost tender and caring. The look in Daroth's countenance was anything but. I knew this was some kind of game he was playing. Nevertheless, I agreed to go with him and was privy to witness a bit of what their relationship was like.

After seeing them both interact down there, and seeing the betrayal Mina had felt at my actions, I knew I had to get us out of there as soon as humanly possible.

I still couldn't get the image out of my head: Mina, hauntingly beautiful and disheveled, gripping an iron bar with one hand and reaching for me with the other, her grey eyes bordering on madness. To turn away and pretend I didn't care then had been agony.

"Farrowslake…"

Pure agony.

"Hello! Farrowslake!"

I snap back to reality to find Mina waving her hands back and forth in front of me.

"What?" the word comes out so dumbly, I flinch at it. She laughs.

"I thought I had lost you for a moment. Where did you go?"

"Back to Gallen." I state simply. She doesn't need to know more than that.

"Oh." Mina licks her lips nervously but plucks up her courage in almost the same instant. I pretend not to notice the faltering in her demeanor for her sake.

"Well I put out the fire, refilled our water supply, and brushed Nightshade down. What else can I do?"

I smirk. She's keeping herself useful. Is she afraid of feeling like a burden?

"You could rest for a moment." I sit and pat the ground next to me. "I appreciate you picking up slack but you don't have to run yourself into the ground."

Once she joins me on the hard dirt, I start lacing up my boots.

"I just feel the need to help out. I'm pulling you away from Ren. From your friends and the guard."

I sigh. Is she seriously going to start this again? I might feel bad about what I have done and sometimes dwell on it, but I know that the time to apologize for it has passed. I've made my amends. Why can't she make hers and leave it be? Its not even that big of a deal to me.

I tell her just that.

"Yes, but..."

"Princess, you've got a lot of heart. Its time you start using it for more than just remorse."

She falls silent, properly chastised. Now I feel bad. I take her hand and trace the white scar on her palm. The one _he_ made.

Lighter memories. Thats what we need. A happy thought.

"Do you remember when we visited the Mage's Guild and I showed you around?"

"Yes."

"And do you remember in the classroom when we shared our dreams with one another?"

"You mean _grand adventures_ and all?"

"Yes. Those are the ones. What happened after we shared that?" I know deep down she will remember. Or, at least, I hope.

"That man came. Boone. But before that...you were going to say something. You took my hand, much like this." Her eyes fall to our clasped hands and then rise to meet my own. She tilts her head slightly, almost catlike. Curiosity pours from her.

"Yes. I never got to finish proposing that 'crazy idea' I had."

I wait in silence, goading her. She takes the bait, annoyance flashing. "Well, what is it?"

I laugh and gesture around us. "Simply this. I was going to propose that we leave Gallen and run away. That we travel and explore. That we have our adventures. This first one might be a little more guided considering we have a purpose and might soon be pressed for time if pursued by your old flame once more, but it doesnt mean that I don't want to be here or that I left out of some obligation I feel towards you. I _chose_ to leave with you. Ren will still be there when I return." I amend that last part, "When we return."

She bites her lip, turning to stare outside. "I see."

"Good. So you can stop being the conflicted hero now."

"Hey!" she pulls her hand from mine and slaps my arm. I feign more pain than what is there just for my own amusement.

These light moments with Mina make me feel like a carefree child again, before the Mage's Guild and before my rift with Tevlin. Like goading a sibling. In a way Mina is the sister I never had. In another way, I cant help but be eternally grateful to the gods that she isn't my sister. If our friendship were to develop into something deeper, I wouldn't mind it. What I feel for her grows every day, but I know she isn't ready for anything to happen.

If anything is to happen, I will let her make the first move.

For now, I am content. And with a good mood back in place, its time to get going.

"Are you ready?" I ask, already standing. She smiles and climbs to her own feet.

"Yes. Lets go."

.

As we ride, my thoughts wander to tonight's stay at the Inn. A soft bed, a warm meal, a roof over our heads that doesn't smell like mold or dirt all sound spectacular. If we have to go rogue, we might as well enjoy it. Why camp on the ground when feather beds exist? And the food! My stomach rumbles just at the idea of what we might be able to feast on. The bit of coin I've brought will be well spent that is for sure.

"Anything you are wanting tonight? I'm willing to pay for it all. Hell, even desert!"

There is silence behind me before the timid reply I don't see coming.

"Can we skip the Inn tonight? I don't trust myself, Rhys."

The daydreams of venison pies that have been dancing in my head die along with my heart. I had been so set on _comfort_.

I won't be persuaded so easily.

"You need to have faith in yourself, Mina."

"Please." That one word is filled with a thousand sentiments, each one stronger than the last.

I almost decide to be selfish, to tell her to get over it, but I don't. She needs this. Maybe in a few days I will have my way with any and all tavern food I can get my hands on.

"Fine. We wont stay at the Inn." It nearly breaks my heart to say it, but I am a gentleman. I am a soldier. I can live off of rations.

No matter how much I hate dried meat and stale bread.

.

After four days of hard riding and only one real attack of darkness on Mina, I finally am able to convince her to stay in an Inn. And by convince I mean I don't take no for an answer.

Before the sun even sets, we are both sitting at a table waiting on our order to arrive. My stomach somersaults of unadulterated joy.

"So Ardenelle is only two towns over?" Mina asks while tracing her fingers against the grain of the table.

"That is what our waitress said. It sounds about right considering our timing. We should reach it tomorrow afternoon." I run my hands through my short hair before continuing: "Anders mentioned something about a mage rebellion and I don't want to be involved if we can help it. When we arrive I'll search out the lead-mage for you. We will get our answers from him and be on our way."

Mina tenses and looks away, her fingers dropping flat on the surface of the wood.

She's hiding something.

"What is it?"

She shakes her head, not answering. I make to ask again, to demand her tell me what she might be hiding, when the waitress comes back to our table with our rabbit stew. The smell is simply divine and causes me to grin from ear to ear, forgetting Mina's actions for the moment.

"Here you go. Fresh out of the pot and seasoned myself." The small raven-haired woman winks at us and pulls out a handful of crackers. "And these are my treat."

"We appreciate it" I say as she pats my shoulder. I smile at her and turn back to Mina as she walks away.

Mina looks stiff as a board and I notice she holds the same expression some of my old teachers used to whenever they had had enough of me.

I raise an eyebrow.

"She was flirting with you."

I guffaw. "That's ludicrous! She simply gave us a little extra."

"Correction: she gave _you_ a little extra." Mina gestures down at our food. I look.

My bowl is twice as full as hers. Yes, but I am a man. A bigger portion isn't a big deal. But then I notice the crackers, all beside my bowl.

I think she is right.

My lips twitch upward and I have to spoon in a big helping of stew into my mouth to keep from full out laughing.

"Jealous?"

I nearly choke as Mina huffs and slouches in her chair, her arms crossed. She looks away, doing her best to school her features into calm indifference.

"Hardly."

Tasha had mentioned Mina had been possessive, but this becomes too much to handle. I let myself burst out into fits of laughter.

Mina's grey eyes widen in anger. "I'm sorry _Mr. Eldersbrook_ , but if we are going to play at man and wife, don't you think that my dear _Hans_ shouldn't be flirting with the kitchen staff?"

Solid point taken. Except one thing.

I raise my hands to defend.

"Hey now. She flirted with me, not I with her. I'm innocent here." I reach over and brush a strand of hair that has gotten free of her braid from her face, letting my fingers linger just a moment too long on her honey colored skin. "And besides. Why would I need to go flouncing about with wenches when I have a princess to protect?"

Her cheeks turn a beautifully satisfying red. _Gotcha!_

She looks over and takes in my smug expression before grabbing her spoon. She's trying not to smile now. "Oh shut up! Eat your stew!"

 _._

"Theres only one bed" Mina says as we both stand awkwardly in the doorway.

"We can share it." I shrug and walk into the small room before dropping our pack on the ground.

She huffs, joining me "Sleeping in bedrolls near one another is a lot different than sharing a bed. We can keep at least some propriety. I'll sleep on the floor. You can have the bed. You've been waiting for this moment for a while I'm sure."

"Let me be the gentleman please. I'll take the floor."

"You're the one guiding us! You need better rest."

"You're a princess! Isn't luxury a requirement?"

"That quite the low blow there, Sir guard. I really do thi- _aughh!_ " she cries, dropping onto the bed. That's when I begin to hear the voices.

 _Namina...Namina...become the darkness...You are nothing...You are weak..._

Panic takes hold for a moment before my soldiers mind kicks in. I think of each of these attacks like a drill. Calmness. Clarity. Precision.

 _...you cannot win unless you embrace the darkness...embrace me..._

I grab her hands and start to pull her towards me.

"Mina, I can help." I don't know what I can do, but I will try. I can hold her at least. Keep her still. It is something that has helped in the past.

"Stay away." she growls. She pushes me away with strength I don't expect.

 _...your weakness is pathetic...but your power could be great..._

Mina…" I reach for her hands once more.

She yells, her eyes shifting to me so suddenly it's startling. Her grey Irises are lined in black. "I said stay away, Rhys! You're useless when it comes to this. Having you closer makes it worse. Listen for once okay?" She grips her head and curls up in a fetal position.

I want to help. I desire to protect, but she is right. I am useless here. I can only go to stand watch at the door, shutting it tight and ignoring her groans of agony.

 _Kill him...Kill him...Kill him..._

The damned voices are annoying and persistent. They talk of murder and conquest. They talk of revenge. I think that's the part Mina has the most trouble resisting. We all want revenge for something in our lives. Mina has enough reasoning to want it more than most.

I wait as patiently as is possible for me and try to focus on other things as the noises continue in our heads. Slowly, the voices abate. The whole episode takes only a minute but it is her longest one yet. When all is said and done, Mina sighs and rolls to her back, her arm over her eyes.

I inquire, "Is it through?"

Mina nods and I approach slowly. "Because I can stay back for a little longer if you need me to."

"No. I'm fine. Sorry I yelled."

"Don't apologize. That was the darkness speaking."

She lifts her arm from her face and her cheeks are flushed. She smiles hesitantly. "No. That time it was me."

We both laugh and I sit on the edge of the bed.

"I can't decide if they are getting worse, but they are getting more frequent."

"Just one month and it might be all over." _Might._ My mind floats to our Mage's Vow. Neither of us has brought it up since the first night. I decide to leave it that way a bit longer. We can work out what it might mean later.

"Lets hope so." Mina breathes slowly and deeply and rubs her face. I rub her arm and pull the blanket from the end of the bed up over her before picking up her discarded feathered cloak and laying it on top. She doesn't bother to argue against me now.

"Well lets get some sleep. I'll take the floor. Wake me if you need me."

.

On our last day of traveling to Ardenelle we both can't help but to feel buoyed up. Even with last night's attack, things are looking hopeful. All we have to do now is talk to the lead-mage, take a day to rest, and head out towards Parth. Easy.

 _At least it sounds easy._

We travel in silence, Mina growing more and more tense as we grow closer to our destination. I can't help but to wonder what she knows.

"When we get to Ardenelle, we might find things we don't expect." she says suddenly. Now that raises my suspicions.

"Like what?"

"Just...things. All I am saying is that Anders might have mentioned that we need to keep an open mind about Ardenelle and what it holds. If I say much more, you'll turn the horse around." I wouldn't. I know I wouldn't.

"Just tell me."

"No. Anders said not to."

"I'll kill that Arch-mage" I grumble. Mina huffs in amusement.

"I don't doubt it." She says it under her breath and I get the notion that I was wasn't supposed to hear it.

One hour passes. Then two. As the sun reaches its apex we arrive on the outskirts of a small community. It reminds me a bit of Endor: just a small trading town with a main area and homes surrounding it. Not what I was expecting but not a let down either. Small towns are easier to deal with. This mage rebellion must just be one or two mages.

A few people bustle about as we ride in until someone really takes notice of us. They run into one of the larger buildings and we watch with some trepidation as a small group of people gather around.

I jump from Nightshade and help Mina to her feet before turning back towards the crowd of villagers.

"I need to speak to your lead-mage. Is he around?"

We are greeted with silence and scowls, but then a voice cuts through the small crowd. "He is away on a hunting expedition at the moment but should be back this evening. I can help you until then. I'm second in command here." I hear a feminine voice yell over the murmurs. It is unidentifiable.

Or at least it is to _me_.

Mina stiffens beside me. "Mara?"

Her hands fly up to cover her mouth as a small blonde woman pushes her way through the crowd and out into the sunlight. Green eyes search me before falling onto Mina. Then the blonde woman mimics the same mouth covering motion. I look back and forth between the two women.

"It can't be…" Mina manages. Then, without any notice, she stumbles forward before collapsing to her knees and begins to sob.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be in Mina's point of view and probably really posted next friday. (starting from what just happened. I wont share the same thing with two different perspectives unless it really pertains to the storyline)** **Also, when Rhys talks about his "crazy idea", the whole conversation that almost leads to it is in chapter 22 of the first half. Just in case you were curious.**

 **Let me know what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_EDIT: I redid this chapter. Enjoy the much longer version._**

* * *

 **.**

 **MINA**

 _I'm dreaming. I'm hallucinating. This isn't real._

All these thoughts go through my head as I stare at the figure before me. The blonde hair is braided back and she wears a simple Gallen frock but I know that face anywhere. I am looking at a phantom.

I must be. I must be.

I stumble forward and land haphazardly at its feet.

The phantom kneels before me and clasps my arms, tears in her eyes. In that instant I know she is real.

Mara is alive.

"Princess! What in all the gods…?"

"I thought you were dead!" I cry as I pull her into a hug and sob into her shoulder. I feel her hands rub my back through the jerkin.

"I'm not. I left Irisidea soon after you. What makes you think-"

"Daroth said…" I trail off, the clarity striking me in an instant.

 _Daroth lied!_

The thought strikes my mind like an arrow. His magic is strong. Of course when conjuring up our meetings he would have the ability to make it look like my friend is deceased.

She looks down and scowls. "Oh. No. He didn't kill me. He slaughtered my family though."

I cup my mouth once more. "No! Because of me?"

Those familiar green eyes burrow into my soul. "Not entirely. My father had started to see how twisted the man was. A few of the other lower nobles did too and they started to talk. It wasn't long before they either went missing or were killed by the Black Guard. The rest of the Irisidean court was too infatuated with Daroth to notice."

"He's a monster." I embrace her once more. I cannot do it enough! She's alive!

Alive!

"Oh, Mara! I'm just so glad to see you!"

A voice clears behind us and I remember we aren't alone in my rooms but instead surrounded by at least twenty people. Quite a lot has changed in the last six months.

She's second in command in a Gallen village. I'm a runaway princess with a rogue guard. My, we have both been busy.

We stand and Mara addresses the twenty or so villagers who look upon us with confusion.

"Its okay. They're friends." Slowly, the crowd disperses until it is only her, Rhys and I. I turn to Rhys and grab his hand, pulling him forward.

"This is Mara. My lady-in-waiting whom I told you about."

Rhys smiles politely and bows, fist over heart. "I garner from your conversation that you survived Daroth's onslaught. It is pleasant to meet you."

"Likewise. Both of you come into the common room. There is a lot we should discuss." Mara says, grinning ear to ear.

I move to follow but Rhys is apprehensive. "Your leader?"

"Te-" I quickly meet her eyes and shake my head. Don't say his name, I silently plea. Mara gets the message. She amends her statement: "Our leader should be here between now and nightfall." The look I receive in return is one I know well. She knows I am up to something.

Rhys just nods. He does not catch the slip up.

I know I should tell him, but Anders is right. It's better if he just finds out in the moment. I just wish Anders had left me out of it as well. Knowing that Rhys will soon be reunited with his younger brother, and not on his terms, makes my insides church with guilt.

Mara waves us towards the building she had come out of once more. "Well let's move out of the street. We can talk more inside."

.

The "common-room" as Mara has called it is not much more than meeting hall. There are several tables and chairs set about and a stone hearth set deep in one corner of the large room. The building it is housed in, we are told, holds a few offices, an indoor privy, and a kitchen. The warm wood and worn threadbare tapestries should make the place feel homier but something about it feels off. I catch Rhys looking above at the rafters as if just as suspicious as I am.

We are both on edge.

What he doesn't know, or at least what I hope he doesn't suspect, is how on edge I have been since we left the Capitol. While Daroth has not yet tried to visit me in dreams, he still haunts me. Viciously detailed nightmares have plagued me since the dungeons. I know for a fact they are not of my own creation.

I know he will seek revenge. It is only at matter of when and how.

The not knowing is what makes it all the more frightening.

Mara gestures to a table. "Sit please. I hope you'll feel comfortable here in Ardenelle. Planning on staying long?"

"Not really." Rhys says as he sits, his eyes still taking in the room.

I take my place at the table, slipping my hands underneath to avoid giving away how nervous I feel. The urge to grip my skirts pulses in my veins but without any skirts to hold, I can only rub them up and down my trouser clad thighs. Seeing Mara again is a breathtaking relief, but I know things may change at any moment. "This is more of a stopover on our way to Parth. We just need guidance through the borderlands. Through the Forest of the Night." Rhys's deep voice intones.

"Ah that." Mara bites her lip. It seems everyone but I knows of this 'forest' but I. What luck.

"I still want to know what we are heading towards. Can someone please explain it to m-"

My query is interrupted by the slamming open of the door at my back.

"Mara, I heard we guests. What's this all about?" The male voice is familiar in a way. Not Rhys's but nearly so. Shivers crawl up my spine and I cant help it as my eyes widen. This is the moment. I can't imagine what lays ahead will be any worse than what might happen right now.

"Do you…" his question trails off as he takes in the scene and meets his 'guests'.

I swallow and turn to see a young man who looks quite a lot more like Rhys than I had imagined.

I know without a doubt that it is Tevlin.

The young man's eyes narrow, taking in his brother. "What are you doing here?"

As they meet gazes I cannot help but notice the betrayal flash through Rhys's visage. _Maybe I should have warned him after all._

I do not know what I expected to happen next, but it does not surprise me when Rhys suddenly stands, his chair falling back and crashing to the floor. The air is charged with tension.

I lean forward as if I might be able to do something to quell the awkwardness but think better of it. My hand quivers in mid air, not quite reaching Rhys.

For a moment I fear they will attack one another, but just the opposite occurs.

Without a word to his brother I watch as Rhys storms past him, slamming the door without a word.

The tension has not loosened at his departure. A vein in Tevlin's neck pulses slightly.

 _What the hell did you do, Namina?_

Ever so slowly, he walks up to the table.

"Well…" Tevlin sighs while up-righting and taking the seat Rhys has left empty. He drags his hands through his hair and I realize it must be a family habit. I marvel at the similarity between the brothers. They could almost be twins were it not for the sandy brown locks that Tevlin has and the more angular features Rhys possesses. That and for a thick path of scarred pink flesh from under Tevlin's right jaw that disappears under his tunic. "… _that_ was unexpected."

Mara looks at me as she directs he words towards the new male at the table. "I'm guessing you both know one another?"

"My elder brother." a grim smile pulls his lips taut as he looks my way. "And you are?"

Mara places a hand on his shoulder and gestures. "This is the Namina I told you about. This is my princess."

Understanding floods Tevlin's brown eyes. "Ah, I see. And tell me, Princess, how you ended up in the good company of my dear _dear_ older brother and out here of all places?"

I open my mouth to speak, but hesitate. Magic seems to ripple in the air and the hair on my arms stands up. I can feel him reading me. Instead of looking away like I want to, I stare at him boldly.

"You're reading me."

"I am. Sorry. Old habits." He does not stop, even after his apology. I do my best to ignore the weird sensation. It seems even more noticeable since the darkness has grown in me.

I feel indignant at the invasion of privacy and let it color my voice into haughtiness. "In answer to your question, Rhys is my good friend. It's quite a long story."

Tevlin smiles and the magic drops.

"I'm sure it is! I do want to hear about it, but I'm afraid I should probably go deal with my brother. You don't seem as shocked to find out who I am. Tipped off beforehand?"

"Archmage Anders warned me"

He chuckles, but there is a sense of irritancy as well. "Of course he did. I'm guessing whatever you two are up to it'll take my assistance? You wouldn't be here if that were not the case. I also doubt Rhys would have agreed to it if he had known I was here. He's like that."

The curiousity gets the better of me. "Why does he avoid you?"

Tevlin flashes a despondent smile. "That is something you will have to ask him about." He stands to go, leaving Mara and I still seated at the table. When he gets to the door, he pauses and glances back at me.

"I don't know what he has told you, but I want you to know I've never hated him." Tevlin says suddenly and then he is gone.

Mara and I are left in the most pregnant silence I have experienced in my life.

.

Five minutes pass without either one of us knowing what to say. So much is on my mind and so many questions are left unanswered but the timing feels off. Something has created a barrier between my lady in waiting and me and I do not know what it could be.

Finally, I break the tension and shift in my chair.

"I know I should just wait here, but I'm going to follow them."

Mara purses her lips. "I don't advise that."

"And why ever not?"

"This is not your problem. Let the brothers sort it out themselves. You going out there will only hinder the natural course of things."

"Oh fine. You're probably right." I lean forward, resting my elbows on the table and placing my head on my fists. I give up the notion of chasing after Rhys no matter how much I really do want to. In all honestly, if I found him, he would tell me to get lost while he sorts through his thoughts. Its not like I haven't lied to him before. I unfortunately know how this goes.

"And besides, you have a lot of explaining Princess."

"It's Mina now. Please."

"Mina then...It seems you have a story."

A pretty cinnamon complexioned girl comes in to the common room and hands Mara a sealed letter, breaking the conversation for a moment. "This arrived a few minutes ago, Mara. Urgent news from Tandor" She eyes me with suspicion before turning away and darting out the door once more.

"Everyone seems so skittish here. Are things really that bad?"

"We've all been on edge for a while. Newcomers always set everyone off. Usually I'm a bit dodgy around new folk as well but, well, its you. I know there's nothing to worry about, despite the whole reunited brother debacle." Mara says as she breaks the seal. As she reads I can see the crease between her eyebrows deepen.

Bad news?

"So before I left the Gallen Capitol I heard about a Mage Rebellion here." She looks up so suddenly I have to look away. There's a fire in her eyes that I've never quite seen before. We both have changed much.

Power floods her words. "What all have you heard?"

I trace the wood patterns in the table. A bad habit I cannot seem to break. One of so many that give away my insecurities. "Just that there may be some rogue mages running amok in this area. Arch-mage Anders said that Tevlin was here trying to quell it."

I don't expect Mara to brace, but she does.

"Princess…I mean...Mina..."

"What is it? Is it that bad? What's happened?"

"There's something you need to know…"

"It's the rebellion isn't it? Is there nothing you can do to stop them? What kind of problems have you-"

She cuts me off with her words, her green eyes ablaze with passion as she says: "Namina, _we are_ the rebellion."

I blink several times before I realize my jaw is hanging open.

Mara sighs deep and sets the letter face up on the table.

"Ardenelle isn't fighting a rebellion, we are creating one."

I still say nothing, shocked into silence as I am. It is met with an eye roll and another sigh, this one even deeper than the last.

"Oh really, do I need to spell it out for you? This so called Mage's Rebellion is a plight to stop the injustice against mages."

"I never noticed any injustice." I say dumbly.

"Of course you didn't. You were born into position."

I flinch.

"Sorry. What I mean is you have lived in the same world that most folks have. Other than a few strong Mages who have made a place for themselves in the world, most are cast out because of their abilities. Folks around the four kingdoms feel that those who are "gifted" poise a threat against their society. When times are good, healers, elementalists, and even spirit mages are lauded for their talents, but like now with the strain in our collapsing peace, they become the scapegoat of any and all problems. A tanner's death becomes the fault of the healer assigned. The bad weather is the consequence of an elementalist's hate and so forth. There have been rumors of a law being passed to limit a mage's rights and citizenship and we hear it has been gaining support. Most of Ardenelle's citizens are refugees of sorts, cast out of their own homes for various charges such as these. The rest of us are allies who don't think this way and want to help."

"But you don't have magic."

"No. I am here to represent those who don't see magic as an evil. I've been brought in by Tevlin as a second in command to share the lead in our cause. If this were a magic versus non-magic fight things would get messy fast. The fight is not against the everyday non-gifted. The fight is against those who oppress. The people are blind to the problem. It is not the everyday hard working magic-users. It is those who abuse it in positions of leadership. You of all people would understand this idea."

She has me there. "What of the attacks we've heard word of?"

"In the beginning, only a few months ago, there were a few mages who sought revenge on those who they were wronged by so they set fires and broke in to other places of business throughout the southwest of Gallen. They were reprimanded after the fact and cautioned not to do it again. Since that time, there has been more destruction, but not by us. It's the black guard, Princess."

My heart drops to the pit of my stomach. Mara continues, her eyes ablaze.

"They've been attacking the borderlands for some time. Everyone in these parts seems to think that they are not an outside force, but the mage communities. We fear an attack at any time, both from the black guard themselves and from the surrounding villages and towns who have anti-mage sentiments."

Understanding dawns. "That's why Ardenelle does not like visitors."  
She nods.

How had I never noticed? Had the hatred against mages simply not reached the capitol yet? If it had, I probably would not have seen besides. My thoughts have been too caught up in my struggles against Daroth and Irisidea.

Mara places her hand atop mine and I startle, my thoughts having consumed me for a moment.

"It's a tough time but we are all managing. The letter I received was just news of another Black Guard attack a few towns away. But lets not focus on that for now. Tell me, what has all transpired since you left the palace?"

"Its quite a long story, like I said."

And so I tell her.

I start from the beginning when I first fled Irisidea and traverse through my memories as clearly as I can, giving her all the detail she may want. I share about meeting Rhys and becoming a healer in the Capitol for the Royal family. I share about Daroth and learning just what I had done by vowing myself to him. When I get to the part where Daroth had found me once more, Mara's countenance darkens.

"It's a wonder you escaped again. He seems to be stronger than ever." She says once I finish.

"Yes, but so am I. And so is the darkness in me. It frightens me, Mara. I don't know what I am becoming."

"You have made it this far. I'm sure you'll find a way to break the oath. And you said you aren't alone. You may not like that Rhys is connected to your magic but I agree with what you have told me that he has said. This may help you in the long run."

I bite my lip. It still is a hard thing to believe.

My mind roves over everything once more and I realize with humbling gratitude that those on my side have gained in number. I have Rhys and my other friends back in the Capitol. Now I even have Mara, and if he is anything like his brother, I know I will be able to add Tevlin to this number as well.

"Thank you, Mara" I say softly.

"What ever for?"

"Being here. Being alive. Being you."

Her smile warms me and she pulls me into another hug.

When we pull apart, it is my turn to ask questions once again. "What of you? You must have quite the story as well considering you've ended up here. And don't think I wont ask you about you and Tevlin. I saw the way you looked at each other. Something is between you." I say, smirking.

Mara laughs and something in me eases a bit. A blush gathers in her lightly freckled cheeks.

"We are to be married once all this is settled. For now we are content to just live as such."

I gasp and hold back a girlish giggle. "My Mara! Taken a lover?!"

She smiles mischievously. Now this is the Mara I know. " _No_. I've taken a _husband-to-be_. My heart is his and his is mine. It happened so fast, but I know it right. Mina, my family is dead. My life in Irisidea is over, but I feel as if I've been born again. Any pain I have buried in my heart doesn't compare to the lightness I feel in his arms."

Something deep within me ignites at her words. I do not know what it is or what it means but it is comforting all the same.

"Ironic isn't it? We end up on different sides of an enemy country with estranged brothers."

"Yes. It very well is." I say. Honestly I find the whole thing awkward and quite funny in a non-funny sort of way but I refuse to mention it.

"Do you think they'll work things out?"

Mara puffs out air, causing her blonde bangs to rise. "They had better. And if not by supper, they can sleep in the stables with the horses until they do."

* * *

 **SO yes, Mara is not dead. In fact, I knew when I wrote Mara's character in that she would not die. Daroth has lied to and manipulated Mina for so long that now she's finally seeing past it. (first with the vow she made and how he romanced her and now with Mara being alive) And it seems Mara as gotten herself involved in a Gallen Mage Rebellion. And with Tevlin of all people. Wonder how that happened?**

 **Next chapter teaser: Rhys and Tevlin duke it out! (well...kind of...)**

 ** _PineappleGlasses, TekSonay, & Guest:_** Thank you so much! I hope you love Part 2 as well!

 ** _sildarmillion:_** Yes. Daroth was able to manipulate what Mina saw and made her believe that Mara was dead. I'm hoping not to make the POV changes too confusing and I love the feedback so if you feel it gets that way at all let me know! Also thanks for reading and reviewing! Glad to be back and hopefully you'll like this half!

 ** _Buttercup:_** Thank you for your kind words! Yes I will be updating once a week. (hopefully every week unless something comes up) :D Glad you had a fangirl moment. I have to say its what I was going for. I definitely root for Rhys and Mina! Hopefully it just doesn't take her too long to figure out they're meant to be!


	4. Chapter 4

**_I REWROTE the last chapter and added a bunch of information so you will want to reread_** ** _that one._**

 ** _Probably shouldn't have posted it when I did but I wanted to get it out and I had hit a stopping point (just apparently not a finishing point). Now I figure that I'd rather post one to two chapters a month and have them good than one a week that's half-hearted and weak. So I wont give myself a deadline for now. The updates should still be pretty regular but don't hate me if it takes a few weeks to get out a chapter or two!_**

 ** _SO yeah. REREAD THE LAST CHAPTER FOR NEW UPDATES and then come back and enjoy this one. Its almost like getting two chapters at once. But not haha. Whoops..._**

* * *

 **.**

 **RHYS**

Rage colors my vision as I pass the outskirts of Ardenelle. I cannot be here right now. I cannot deal with what is behind me.

I know now what Mina was hiding.

She knew.

 _She knew!_

The betrayal hurts, but not as much as seeing my brother's face.

Every time I have seen Tevlin, I am reminded of what I am, what I was, and of what I am not. What I have failed to become.

It still cuts me to the core after all these years. And here I had thought I had grown a thick skin about the whole issue.

 _Damn it!_

I punch a tree as I pass, not caring about the pain in my knuckles and the streaks of blood now starting to form on my cracked skin. I just clench and then unclench the fist, walking forward with no real focus.

When I come to a patch of boulders, I sit and bury my head in my hands.

Slowly, I let myself dissect the situation at hand. So what if Tevlin is here? That won't change our mission. But he's here and now I must face the facts.

I sure as hell do not want to.

I focus on clearing my mind of everything but the sound of my exhaling breath. I just need to breathe.

It helps. My mind clears and I feel my muscles relax.  
It is only minutes later when my meditation is destroyed.

"Rhys." Tevlin says calmly. I look up into brown eyes much like my own. Our mother's eyes. "Its good to see you brother."

He acts as if I have not just shown up out of the blue and then run off. He acts as if I have simply made a social visit. Very typical of him, taking the high road.

I say nothing.

I only take in his form as he leans against an aging pine, arms crossed almost defensively. My eyes catch sight of pinker flesh near the edge of his collar and I shudder.

I did that.

"Tevlin" I say with a nod. I want to tell him to sod off but I can't take my eyes off of that scar. Instead, I decide to be as diplomatic as is possible for me. There is room enough on the high road for two. "You've done well for yourself, brother. A lead-mage at just twenty-two."

"You as well. I've heard you made it to second-in-command in the King's Guard a few months back. Most in that position are in their late thirties if not much older."

I narrow my brow. How would he know?

"Tasha used to keep me updated on your accomplishments." He answers the unasked question. It figures. She had always been trying to get me to go back to the guild and talk to him while he was still apprenticing.

"Though how did you get the permission to come all the way down here? Is there a legion nearby?"

"I actually left the King's Guard to accompany Mina. We are headed to Zartha."

He nods, almost condescendingly but more kind. "I see. And what are you hoping to find in Zartha?"

"Answers." The vague word does nothing to shake my brother. At one point, Tevlin would have fought with me tooth and nail to try to know what I meant. Now he just stands there patiently, taking in what he can. What he is given.

He has become the likeness of Anders.

"Well I hope you find them. You and Princess Namina."

So he knows who she is. "Thank you."

Not one of us has smiled yet. We simply look upon one another with cool indifference. It is as if we are new acquaintances still trying to gauge how trustworthy the other might me.

This goes on for some time until Tevlin exhales a deep sigh and strolls over to perch on a nearby rock.

I raise one eyebrow.

"We need to talk." His eyes pierce me deeper and his tone is serious.

"About what?" I flat-line. My stomach knots tighter.

"Everything."

 _Everything_.

In that one word there are so many emotions.

In that one word there is nearly a decade of events.

I narrow my eyes in a challenge. "Fine. Where do you want to start?"

"How about with why you've avoided me for eight years."

My eyes shift to his neck.

"You know why." The scar. The fight. The danger I put him in. My own stupidity at being caught up in something I never should have.

"Do I?"

My voice rises. "What is this, Tevlin? Is this your way of getting us to reconcile? I thought we did that the day I graduated. I thought that my keeping apart was atoning for what I did!"

His is unnervingly calm. Almost too calm. "Did you really think that's what I wanted?"

"You told me to stay away!"

The composed air finally breaks. The angry words start flowing slow at first, before rushing out of Tevlin all at once like a summer storm.

"I was fourteen, Rhys. I was mad. And I didn't think you'd actually shun me from your life! You were my only family and you simply abandoned me! The worst part was knowing how close you were all that time! We lived in the same damn city! You could have at least tried to mend this, but you never did. I convinced myself you didn't care about me for a long _long time_!"

His words take me aback.

My eyebrows rise. It is my turn for calm words.

"I never stopped caring."

We are silent for a long moment; the rustling of the leaves and chirping of birds barely masking Tevlin's hard breathing. It all becomes a deafening symphony of sound to fill in the place our words have left empty.

When Tevlin speaks again, the control is back mixed in with a sadness that pierces my soul.

"Then why did you not come back?"

"I didn't feel like I could. When I…when I hurt you, I felt like something had broken between us. And you were so angry, Tev. I felt damn awful and that feeling never truly went away. By the time everything had settled down I felt it was too late to make any amends. It was best to keep my distance and pain to myself."

"Is that why you _indulged_?"

I scoff a laugh "You mean the women and drinking? Yes I suppose its part of it. A man must take up other pleasures when his life offers him none."

"It cut me to the core to hear about it. After hearing you speak so much about mother and seeing you become fiercely protective over the girls at the guild, to hear you had started bedding whores and gambling just shocked me solid."

"Well, it was never something I planned on doing, it just happened. It has stopped though. All of it. In the last year I've drunk maybe to the point of inebriation one time instead of every other week."

"I'm glad to hear of it." He cracks a weak smile. I realize that our conversation is growing softer and warmer. Part of me is glad of it. Another part screams to keep my distance so I cannot hurt him further.

I stuff that second part far down inside me where I can no longer hear it.

"I am sorry, brother. My distance was never meant to hurt you further. Just to protect you. I did not want to face you after what I did."

Tevlin's smile grows more genuine and he pats my shoulder. Even though he was always the youngest, he was the gentler one of us two.

It was probably because I was the troublemaker.

It seems, after all, that much has not changed between us.

.

We talk some more as brothers, sitting there getting reacquainted under the shade of the forest canopy. I learn of his time under Anders's tutelage and the responsibilities and great honors he has received since graduating from the guild. I tell him of my Kings Guard days and of Ren, the good times when I was actually doing something with my life. I even fill him in a little on Mina. The blank parts are areas where he will have to ask her for the answers. They are not my parts to tell.

Slowly, like molasses at first, we thaw the ice between us. We talk of past trials and offer condolences when needed.

A small part of my heart I had not realized was so damaged begins to mend itself. Slowly.

We will need more time to fully reunite, but this has turned out to be a great start, despite it not being on either of our terms.

.

After a time, the forest around us begins to suggests we head back.  
When we get to the common room, they still sit at the table but this time there are bowls set and bread out. No one else is in the room.

Mina looks up, worry and guilt etched across her face.

"Well, we've returned." Tevlin says with a small smile. I meet Mina's eyes and nod, letting her know that everything is fine. She mouths the word 'sorry.'

"Well about time. If you had not come before the next hour was up we were going to just leave you the scraps. Come sit boys. Supper is ready." Mina's friend Mara chirps happily.

My heart swells at the idea of a warm meal.

The perfect finish to such a taxing day as this.

After a quick supper we sit around and tell our story to Mara and Tevlin with Mina filling them both in on her own struggles. They listen with open ears and minds, only adding quips or comments here and there. I am filled in on the Mage's Rebellion and am surprised to find out the truth on the matter. So they are the rebellion at hand. I cannot help but to think that while this may be a good cause, Tevlin may be getting himself in too deep too fast. I had once joined a group I thought was for the better: a group of vigilantes who turned out to be nothing but trouble.

It was what had started the rift that was between us.

"We've thought of telling Anders the truth, but with so much at stake now, it seems risky you know?" Tevlin says as he finishes explaining about Ardenelle's true purpose.

"It may be risky, but you know as well as I do that he may have some insight you need. He's seen a lot in his years. And besides, he's trusting of Mina. I'm sure he'd just as soon run to aid you. Write to him." I advise.

For all the hate I once held in my heart for Anders I understand him now.

While I still don't love the man, the fire against him in my soul has quieted to embers. I'll never fully trust him, but I value his opinion.

.

I pull my shirt off and toss it to the side before grabbing the homemade soap and wet cloth. After dinner we arranged to have the two women sleep together in one room and us two brothers in the other. Mina and I hadnt minded but a strange look had passed from Tevlin to Mara. They must be more serious than I had thought before.

"By the Gods you smell." Tevlin quips as he changes.

"It's kind of hard to remember bathe when you're running away from an evil monarch." I say as I wash up.

"I still can't believe you'd risk everything for such a girl."

"I'd do anything for Mina."

"Courting the princess now are you?" he asks with a lopsided smile. I bark a laugh.

"Hardly, but from what I hear, however, you are deeply involved with her old lady-in-waiting." I change the direction of conversation.

"Ah, yes. Mara is quite the catch. She actually attacked me the first time we met. I've been in love ever since."

I smile and chuckle but turn away. I am almost jealous of my little brother's life. He has now found someone he deeply cares about while I have spent way too much time bedding tavern wenches to sate whatever feelings I have at the time. That has changed though _._

 _Don't be so hard on yourself._

 _You are not the same man you were before._

"Mina seems a charming young lady though. Gave me quite the look when I read her."

 _That's my girl._

"Yes. She hates that. You should have seen her reaction with Anders. Read anything good on her?"

"Nothing I'm sure you don't already know. But I did detect a bond on her that I feel with you. I'm curious to hear what that is. And then there was something else. Something very strange. Almost…dark. I feel some of it on you."

"Yes. We've taken a Mages Vow." I drop the cloth back in the water basin and slip on some clean clothes. It was the one part we did not share at the dinner table. Mina never brought it up and I did not feel it my place to tell.

"And you say you aren't courting her!"

I roll my eyes, pulling the tunic over my head

"It's not like _that_. It was accidental. Shes…" I try to think of a way to put this. "She's magically unstable at the moment. That is most likely why you read darkness in her too. It's not something I should be telling you, though. Talk to her if you want the details."

"I will. I just wonder why I feel the strange power within you. That's abnormal for a Mage's Vow."

"Yes, well as you may have heard nothing is normal when it comes to dealing with this situation. We don't even know what this all might mean." I gesture around wildly as if I can see all our problems floating about in front of me. The shadows of my hands in the candlelight create dark movements on the wall.

"Yes it is a dangerous time. Tomorrow we can talk about my aid in your journey and maybe you could help us in deciding a few things for our revolt?" Tevlin now sits on the bed and studies me. I move towards the window, enjoying the cool air that slips in from the cracks. Early spring is chilly, even this far south.

"I suppose sounds like a plan. Though I have wondered something since arriving here, Tev. When we arrived this afternoon, the citizens were weary of us. That I can understand now. But you talked as if this building was your town hall and yet only you, the women, and I were present today. Why is that? Is it us?"

"This building is our council house, yes, but it also doubles as living headquarters and offices for me, Mara, and a few others who like to stick to themselves. You wont see too many people come in, not that they aren't allowed; just that most of the villagers would rather spend time with their own families or in some of the other establishments around here. Now if you go down the street to the local pub, _that_ is a meeting place."

"Ah." I say, unable to think of a better response.

I glance out the window, taking in the darkness of the overcast night sky and the yellow burn of torchlight among a few of the buildings. Something below moves, catching my attention, and I watch for a moment.

A familiar figure slinks around the shadows before turning a corner. I catch a glimpse of feathers.

It seems someone else is restless this evening.

Without much thought, I push my self from the window and grab my jerkin from the chair it has been slung over, slipping it over the tunic." I think I'm going to go get some fresh air. Don't wait up for me." My fingers deftly tie the laces on the jerkin before I reach for my boots and slip them on as well.

Tevlin sinks into his thin mattress and sighs, putting his hands behind his head. "As you wish, Rhys. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight"

I slip from the door and go in search of Mina.

* * *

 **Things should start picking up from here! Also Namina might have to start dealing with some Daroth-made issues soon. He's not gone for good. Not by a long shot. (though he wont physically be back in the story for some time.) And next chapter more will be explained about the Forest of Night and Teeth and why they need Tevlin's help.**

 ** _TekSonay:_** Hopefully a few of your questions were answered!

 ** _sildarmillion:_** So a lot of those questions were answered in the revamping of the last chapter, like the answers for the reason of rebellion (it hadn't really been stated yet, just that some mages were causing trouble in the south) Mara's involvement in the rebellion and with Tevlin will be answered in time :D I've thought of even doing a short story based on her adventures. She's a fun character.

 ** _savethemadscientist:_** Thank you! I hope you enjoy it as we get further along in the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't plan on giving any time table for when I will post any chapters, just know I havent abandoned the story!**

 **From the last time I posted (which btw has been revamped and updated so you might want to reread some) I have graduated, held a summer job in Alaska, moved back home, started grad school, and worked full time. So yeah, this was shoved to the wayside. I'm still pretty busy but it seems this summer I might just be coming up for air.**

 **Here is the next chapter. I had fun writing this one! I will probably go back and reword a few things or fix grammar mistakes but the heart of this chapter will remain.**

 **EDIT: Changed a bit of the Mina/Rhys interaction to make more sense.**

* * *

I am resting my arms on the windowsill and staring out into the crisp early spring night as Mara, my wonderful Mara, brushes through my hair.

"Back in Irisidea this would have been natural. Now its anything but." I say with a small laugh.

She whacks me with the brush on the crown of my head. "Just let me do this. You have twigs in you hair. It looks like a magpies nest."

"And I appreciate you doing this greatly. It's just we are no longer Princess and Lady in Waiting. Our footing is on the same ground you know."

Her warm hands make their way through my hair, which has now reached past my shoulders by a good three inches. "I suppose. Though I always thought we were always on the same ground. Isn't status just an illusion? A man or woman can declare themselves ruler but what makes it so?"

She's going philosophical on me.

My brain hurts already.

"The belief makes it so. The innate belief that someone is better than another."

Her fingers leave their work with a quick tug for good measure. It stings only slightly.

"There. I'm done. So are you saying you've always viewed yourself better than I?"

Oucb. She has me there.

"No! Well, I don't know. Looking back twenty years of royal ignorance I see that I might have…Okay yes. I have. But I don't anymore!"

"And you're better for it. When all this is over and you return to Irisidea, you'll make a wonderful queen." She kisses my temple in a motherly gesture. "I think it's time for bed."

I pat her cheek and smile but my mind whirls around the idea of this all being over and returning to Irisidea to take my place as queen.

A sickening feeling bubbles up in my insides at the notion.

 _What a pathetic queen I'd make._

 _"Yes, I do believe you would, little bird."_

I jump at the thought that does not seem my own. It is as if his voice reverberates inside my skull, the tone furious and demeaning. Panic seizes my throat, closing it. I turn to Mara, to see if she has taken notice of the voice but she is only pulling back the blankets on her bed.

Suddenly everything is very suffocating. I feel flushed. I need to get out of this room.

"Mara?"

 _What do you want?_ I ask the voice. Nothing happens.

"hmm?"

"I'm going to go for a walk. Is it safe do you think?"

"It should be. Just don't wonder off into the woods at all. They aren't the safest being this close to the Forest of the Night."

I still need to know what that is, but right now I cannot bring myself to ask. I have other worries.

"I'll stay on marked paths" I grab my cloak and tie it around me as I say it. I wear only a shift, but with the cloak I will be more than covered and if kept closed, no one will know the difference.

I slip on my boots for good measure, bid Mara goodnight, and make my way outside.

.

This is all in my head. I'm just travel-addled, that's all.

 _Nothing is wrong. It's just all in my mind_

It must have just been my imagination. Daroth cannot reach me here. I need to remember that.

I turn a corner to walk away from the main square of this little town. The path I am on seems to lead out to a small clearing used for gardening. Carefully, I skirt around the vegetation to the other side and find a small brook bubbling at my feet. I reach down and let my fingertips go numb with the ice water flow. I imagine all my thoughts and worries slipping through my fingers and floating away on the brook and the panic I had felt fades away.

"Mina."

The sound of my name nearly causes me to jump out of my skin and I stumble forward with a small cry.

Before I land fully in the shallow waters, strong hands steady me back up. I thank the gods that my shift was not dampened. Only the hem of my cloak and my boots are soaked through. My feet go numb almost instantly.

I turn to face Rhys.

"You scared the living hell out of me Farrowslake?!" I scream-whisper. "What are doing out here?"

He smirks good-naturedly. "I was going to ask you the same question. I saw you leave the council house and wanted to make sure you were alright."

I huff. "While I appreciate the thought, I am now colder for it thank you. And I am fine. I just wanted to clear my head. Alone."

"Shall I leave you then?"

"The damage is done. And besides, I have some questions for you."

Rhys looks down. "Shall we go somewhere a bit more comfortable? You are still standing in the middle of the stream."

I follow his gaze and watch as the water's surface glints and sparkles, reflecting the moonlight as it engulfs my legs up to my shins.

"Ah, that. It might be a good idea lest I catch my death. Though if I do, I'm putting the blame on you, Rhys."

I take his hand as he helps me out of the water and we stroll around the outside of town. My feet are hard to control but I manage.

"What do you want to talk about? I'm sure you are curious about my reunion earlier with my brother."

"You guess correctly. I know you sicken of hearing me say the words I am sorry but I do feel that way for hiding the truth from you."

"Anders was right. I would have never come. Thank you for not telling me."

He is being very gracious, but theres something deep in his words he isn't saying. The desire to ask what he and Tevlin discussed while they were out stirs within me but I feel another question coming on as I study the planes of his tense planes of his face.

"What's on your mind?"

He looks at me then. Really looks at me. The warm brown eyes take in every inch of me before returning to my face. I realize we have stopped walking.

"I'm thinking I have gotten myself way in over my head. I am thinking that while I am grateful to have my brother back in my life, I cant help but to compare myself to him. I am thinking about our mages vow and the darkness besetting it. I am thinking of the path ahead and how nearly impossible it seems to get you to Zartha. I am thinking of Gallen, Daroth, Saranthen, and Ren, and my own inability to protect. And how even though you don't need my protection all I want is to give it to you."

I bite my lip at the sweet sentiment. His hand cups the side of my face gently and I cant help but to lean into it. His fingers are calloused and warm. Perfect.

"But most of all I'm thinking of how wonderful it is to be dealing with all of this at your side."

"Definitely not what I expected to hear." I try my best to fight back a smile but I feel the corners of my mouth give way anyway. My cheeks grow hot. I pat his hand and turn away to hide it.

We walk for some time before my feet urge me to stop. They walk much further in their state.

"Can we sit down for a moment? My feet are practically non existent they are so numb." My words come out more of a whine than was meant to be. Rhys still laughs that beautiful deep laugh.

"I am guessing this is also my fault?" He goads me.

"You would guess right" The area we have wandered into seems to be one that is currently being cleared. I sit on a nearby tree stump and start pulling at the leather.

"Here. Allow me."

Before I can even comprehend what he is doing, Rhys is kneeling before me and gingerly taking the soaked through boots from my feet. They sting as the cold air hits them, but that is better than numbness.

"Does my princess require any more services?" he intones in his most regal servant voice. It comes out quite nasally and I laugh, swinging my bare feet towards him.

"That will be all good sir."

Rhys grabs my ankle as I kick at him and I nearly loose my balance.

"Hey now! Give that back!" I protest. Though I am in a playful state I can't help but note the indecency of his holding my leg like such.

"And what will my princess give me in return of her left foot? It seems a nice foot."

I am near to uncontrollable laughter now. I kick with my other leg. In an instant, gravity gets the best of me and I let out a small screech as I tumble to the ground. As I fall, I reach out and manage to grab the edge of Rhys's jerkin and pull down with me. He lands nearly on top of me, catching himself so that he merely leans over me while I end up sprawled on the ground underneath him.

I cant help but notice that his body radiates a nice heat in the brisk air.

His breath comes out in barely visible puffs as he speaks after a moment, the words sounding as low and warm as a summers day.

"Ah, now you cannot blame this spill on me. I believe you are at fault now."

I thump him lightly on the side of the head and smirk. "Regardless, I still blame you."

His smile begins to fade slightly, earnestness taking over. It scares me and I find I must look away.

"Mina?"

"Yes?" My fingers find his jerkin and I trace the small pattern embroidered on the front. I know I shouldn't but I need something to focus on other than those searching brown eyes. He still hovers over me, causing a sense of safety and trepidation all at once.

My self-created distraction only lasts a moment before my gaze is brought back up to his and I fall under an innate spell made of magic stronger than I possess. My breath hitches as I briefly get lost in a warm sea of brown. There is something behind those eyes. Something I know he is trying to express to me. If only I were smart enough to understand on my own. My strong suit has never been reading people. Then again, my strong suit has never been people at all.

"What is it?" I manage to prod once more. My chest is heavy as I wait with baited breath. What I wait for is unclear, but I feel it could change everything.

Rhys shakes his head before climbing to his feet and extending his hand. The spell is suddenly broken.

"Forgive me. I forget my place."

The cold air takes hold of my body once more bringing me from drowsy comfort back to the harsh reality of our situation. I am not apt to let it go just yet. I arch an eyebrow as I take the hand and let him haul me to my feet.

"Your place is by my side." I say matter-of-factly.

The smile returns on one side. A lopsided smirk that makes my heart stutter. It doesn't fully reach his eyes but it is enough.

I continue, "No matter the trivialities of placement. As for your prize..."

Rhys turns, raising his brows, expecting. I grab my boots and hold them to my chest, ignoring the icy wetness seeping through my shift and into my skin.

"You may have the great honor - nay the privilege - of taking me back to the council house."

Without another word Rhys marches forward and sweeps both arms under me. We both fall into states of immature laughter as he carries me back towards the council house, my fears and doubts temporarily forgotten.

.

I am dead at breakfast.

After last night's little adventure my sleep had been minimal. I had tossed and turned both with feelings of euphoria and dread. We have already finished the first leg of our journey, but it is the smallest. I have no inkling of what may lay ahead. Or who.

The idea of Daroth's voice in my mind still makes me ill. _It was just an illusion. A trick of your own mind. The darkness playing with you._

I look to Rhys, who also seems tired but not much so as I. He is devouring his porridge with most devout focus.

Small talk floats about the room and I notice with some pleasure that we are not the only ones taking our meal in the council house. I suppose that means that the other villagers are becoming more comfortable with us then. I glance over at a group of women who talk low, not really glancing our way at all, then to an elderly couple. I watch as the man places his wrinkled hand atop the woman's and give a small squeeze.

"I feel like now might as well be a good time as any to discuss the future." Tevlin breaks the silence at our table. I notice he and Mara also hold hands, though more slyly. Under the table.

Rhys chimes in "You said you wanted help with the rebellion. I fear you mean for me to fight if things come to it. I'm afraid we really shouldn't stay long. Maybe another day at most. The longer we are here the more danger you all will be in."

"Ive thought about that, and Mara suggested you help in a different way." Mara untwines her hand from Tev's and fishes in a satchel on the floor. She sets it on the table before presenting a letter.

"We want you to deliver this to Zartha. To the ruling house. Theres a great chance they will not hear our pleas but until Gallen settles we might need to seek refuge in Parth."

I take the letter, reading over the fine print of Mara's handwriting. It is precise and short but not demanding. A perfect diplomatic offer of services for shelter. Surely they would agree.

"It would be our pleasure." I say. "Now, I want to know about the Forest of the Night. Everyone talks about it as if it were some great demon plane but no one has shared with me what fierceness lies within this forest."

"Ah yes. That. I guess we might as well." Tevlin says. He turns to Rhys and fishes from his shirt an amulet.

"Here. You'll need this on the journey. I only have one right now so you both must stay close to one another."

"You mean you aren't coming with us? Anders said that there would be a guide." I say, somewhat disconcerted.

"Unfortunately I cannot leave for that long. I can guide you in for a day but after that you are on your own. The road is clearly marked. You might even pass travelers coming towards Gallen. When you get through to the other side, seek out Zyn in the first Parth village you come to on the road. The name of the village is Rokarth and Zyn is the lead mage that resides there. He will take the amulet from you for future travelers to take. Though, if you waited a few weeks I could get more of them as they come through. You both could have one."

Rhys takes the amulet, engaged in the conversation. "We don't have time, Tev. A few weeks could mean the difference between life and death. Hell, a few days could mean the difference."

I agree with Rhys, though my questions still remain unanswered. "So we need the amulet to get through. Why? And what is the Forest of the Night?"

Tevlin meets my eyes. "The Forest of the Night is an ancient wood saturated with magic older than the establishment of mages. Imagine being a child and thinking of all the things that go bump in the night. Now imagine that they are all very real and very dangerous. There have been talks of people wandering off and eaten by trees, Water that seals over once you are underneath, powerful beings with magic we can only dream of having who love to play with lost humans. During the day the Forest seems to be an ordinary wood, but after sunset and until the next sunrise, the saturated magic takes its toll on all within its borders. That is why they call it the Forest of the Night."

I turn to Mara, my nose wrinkled. "And you believe that?"

She smiles softly. "From the tales we hear from those who traverse the woods, I do. When you see a grown, hardened man come out of the Forest of Night without protection bawling like a newborn you believe. Tevlin has even seen things, havent you?"

"Yes, though I would prefer not to talk about it. And to be perfectly honest its another reason why I don't want to join you on your journey through the forest. I would have to travel back alone and I am man enough to admit that the idea frightens the shit out of me."

Rhys snorts. "You. Scared of a few trees?"

"What does the amulet do?" I don't have time for bickering brothers. I want answers.

Mara chimes in now. "The amulet, or amulets as they are, is a powerful ward against magic. Wear it against your skin and magic will not affect you. The forest will essentially leave you alone. The only downfall is that whoever is wearing it cannot use magic either."

"A win-win. I can wear the amulet."

"Thats what we thought might be best. The forest has a way of...communicating in ones mind. With your, er, condition, it might be safe if you just shut out magic all together. If Rhys is okay with that."

"Absolutely." he says as he presses the cool amulet into my hands. I glance at it. A silver disc connected to a thin iron chain lays on my palm, decorated with runes and swirls I know not the origin of. This is a foreign language and I get the feeling it is as old as Tevlin says the forest is. A small green stone is set in the center and seems to be pulsing slightly.

I slip it around my neck for good measure. It falls below my sternum.

"And you wont be without protection either, Rhys." Tevlin says. "As long as you both are within ten handspan from each other, it will work for you as well. You just might hear or feel a few things that Mina wont. Just do your best to ignore them."

I stretch and let out a yawn before speaking once more "So to recap: Tevlin will lead us to the forest and we will take the magic blocking amulet. Rhys and I will travel through with the amulet around my neck and he at my side. At the end we give over the amulet, get to Zartha, and hand over your letter to the ruling house before going about our own business with them."

"That just about covers it." Mara says.

I sit up straight and turn to Rhys. "Perfect. Rhys, we leave tomorrow."

* * *

 **A few review replies: (Some from over a year ago. Yikes!)**

 **Sildarmillion:** _Yes the short story will answer all that whenever I get around to writing it! haha. I love Mara and I'm excited to show her point of view on a few things. Also Tevlin is one of my favorites as well. I struggled with the idea of having both Mara and Namina "end up" with the brothers but it just seemed to want to be. I hope that doesnt seem too convenient or weird. Even Namina thinks its kind of odd haha._

 **VictoriaJamison:** _Oh thank you! I don't know if that will ever happen but I enjoy writing it!_

 **Clay:** _haha! Well I hope you continue to enjoy it! Continue to let me know what you think!_

 **Desteny615:** _Thank you for such a lovely review! Building tension is what I meant to do but I have fought with the idea of breaking the stories into two different ones. I just love the slow reveal as frustrating as it could be! Did breaking the tension ruin anything for you? I like to know these types of things for later. I'm glad you and your friend James enjoy the story! It means a lot to me! I hope you both continue to enjoy it_


End file.
